Moving On
by Jerrica76
Summary: With a broken Heart Donna Moss leaves town in the middle of the night...Will her friends ever find out why?
1. The long drive

Moving On By Shelly Lee  
  
Disclaimer-Standard, Don't own um' never will' Check out NBC and Sorkin  
  
She was standing alone, just looking around at the apartment that had been her home for so long.just holding on to her suitcase as it to let it go with cause her to fly apart at the seams.  
  
"You have everything Donna?" The super, Mrs. Malovic asked as she appeared in the doorway just behind Donna. Taking one last look she knobbed and turned away from the room.turned away from the life that she was leaving behind.  
  
"Yeah, Thanks for taking the cats till Clara gets back from Miami." She said as she gave her a smile that passed as real, and fished her keys from the pocket of her jacket.  
  
"It's not a problem at all dear. I still don't know why you have to leave in such a hurry." The little woman answered as she smiled warmly at Donna, making it just that much harder for her to keep her own feelings in check.  
  
"It's complicated." Donna answered simply as she slipped the apartment key off the key-ring and handed it to Mrs. Malovic. The old woman gave her a slightly sad, knowing look and wrapped her own hands around Donnas.  
  
"I'm going to miss seeing your face missy." She said as gripped Donnas hand tighter  
  
"Safe Journey." She said, then released Donnas hand and started back down the stairs.  
  
Donna had to swallow hard to chase back the tears that were in her throat. Why did she have to do that, like it wasn't almost impossible to leave as it was.  
  
Lifting her suitcase with a trembling hand Donna started back down the stairs, feeling like she was traveling a million miles with each step. in a way she was.going farther and farther away from her life here.from the White House.from her friends.  
  
Josh.  
  
Don't think about that now, later.think about it later, she told herself with every step. Even as she stepped into the cab and watched her building disappear into the distance she knew that she was leaving and might not ever be back again.  
  
Reaching into her bag, Donna pulled out the envelope that held the letter she had written. Holding it in her hands, it seemed so thin.like it couldn't possibly hold all that she had wanted to say. With a tired hand she reached inside her bag and pulled out a pen, Seal of the White House emblazoned against its navy blue surface. Can't even buy them, she thought with a sad smile as she removed the cap and addressed the envelope.  
  
Josh  
  
She hated that it had to be this way, that she had to disappear into the night without saying goodbye, But she knew she couldn't.if she had to say it she would never be able to. So instead it would be quick and quiet.a fast pain, hopefully quick to heal.  
  
As the cab pulled up in front of the airport she put the envelope back into her bag. It only took a moument to hand the driver a twenty and for him to fish her bag out of the trunk of the cab.  
  
She had almost forgotten how crowded airports could be, had almost forgot the sheer force of all the people coming and going. To many years of riding on private planes.even air force one.  
  
But she would not think of that.not until she reached her destination.not until she could rest would she be able to think of all she was giving up.  
  
And only then would she cry.  
  
She wearily rolled her suitcase along towards the terminal, stopping only when she saw the FedEx stand along one wall of the corridor. Stepping inside she removed the letter and finished addressing it, careful to put the proper codes on it.mindful of the procedure.  
  
"Can you be sure he'll get it tomorrow?" She asked as she handed the precious envelope to the young dark hared man behind the desk. She knew that when she didn't show up for work tomorrow Josh would call the apartment. She didn't want to think of him, working the phone to find her. She didn't want him to worry about her.  
  
After the clerk assured her it would be in the early AM delivery, Donna paid and walked down the corridor. Where it had seemed so full before, it now seemed oddly like she was the only person in the world as she walked down the hall.  
  
They were boarding her flight now. This was it, the last moument. Her heart ached as she handed the steward her paperwork. Quickly stowing her bag, Donna pulled down a blanket and pillow and took her seat.  
  
"Excuse me dear, Are you reading that magazine there?" A older woman in the seat next to her asked. Donna blinked once, then reached over and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you dear. I meant to get one of my own before we left, but just completely forgot. I've been visiting my daughter in Arlington and god love the girl but she never has any good reading material." She said with a chuckle.but Donna could only manage a half-hearted grin.  
  
"I can't wait to get back to my own things.What about you Dear? Headed home?" She asked Donna. Donna thought for a moument as she looked out the window at the disappearing Washington skyline.the White house seeming to stick out for a long long time.  
  
"No, not really." Donna said softly. The Woman gave her a little look then, then smiled softly and turned around. Grateful for the peace, Donna turned back to the window and pulled the shade.  
  
And as she propped her head against her pillow and pulled the blanket up to her shoulder, she let just one tear escape as she closed her eyes and let herself slip away into dreamless sleep 


	2. Red Letter Day

Moving On By Shelly Lee (jerrica76@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimer-Standard, Don't own um' never will' Check out NBC and Sorkin  
  
Part Two-Red letter day  
  
Josh Lyman hummed as he walked into work, a dimpled grin on his face. It was going to be a red letter day, He was completely sure of that..  
  
"Donna?" He called as he flung his jacket over the back of his chair, after a moument of silence he looked down the hallway but did not see his assistants blond head anywhere. Walking towards the bullpen he looked through the glass window, trying to see if Donna was out there talking with the other assistants.  
  
"Morning Bright-eyes." CJ Craig said in a sassy retort as she walked past him.  
  
"Good morning yourself Ma Petite." Josh joked as he put an arm around her waist and spun her in a circle. Raising one eyebrow, CJ straightened her skirt and patted down the papers in her folder.  
  
"OK, where exactly did you get your coffee this morning Josh.and this better not be something I'm going to have to spin." She asked. Josh just gave her a grin.  
  
"You are looking at the man that just single handily convinced Congressmen Logan to sign the crime bill." He crowed, lifting his arms up in a victorious pose.  
  
"Gee and all this before Nine A.M?" She answered back. "Congratulations, but tell Donna to make it decaff today. The West Wing isn't ready for you victorious and caffenated." She said, her face dead- panned as she started to walk towards the press room.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Speaking of Donna, Have you seen her today?" He asked just as she reached the doors to CJ's court, also known as the press room.  
  
"Don't think so, isn't she at her desk?" CJ asked as she opened her folder to take one more quick look at the contents.  
  
"No, at least she wasn't when I walked in. She wanted to talk to me about something last night but the thing with Logan ran long." He said, not quite sure why he was explaining himself to CJ, who at this moument looked like she really wasn't paying much attention to him anyway.  
  
"Ask Carol, She'd probably knows." CJ said. He started to walk off, when he heard CJ call his name again.  
  
"Hey, I meant it. Congratulations." She said, then she was headed through the door, once more into the breach. Humming once more, Josh headed through the building toward the press office, in search of Carol or Donna.  
  
Instead he was nearly the cause of a mid air disaster when a paper airplane came soaring out of Sam's office just as he passed the open door.  
  
"I hope the passengers bought flight insurance." Josh quipped as he caught the paper as it reached his shoulder. Sam came out and knobbed sheepishly.probably more because he was suppose to be working on President Bartletts speech to the GDC, and not flying notebook paper through out the world.  
  
"Just.A little stress reliever. Hey, heard you scored with Congressman Logan last night." Sam said and slapped Josh on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah.but if you say it like that again I'm going to have to hurt you." Josh teased in return. "How's the speech going?"  
  
"Well, I've only seen Tobys rubber ball fly by about twice so I'd say we've got a pretty good start." Sam answered, just as a pink spear zinged past them, hitting the wall and bouncing out of view. "OK.Three's not bad either."  
  
"Well you didn't happen to see Donna anywhere between the flying balls and the paper aeronautics did you?"  
  
"Donna.No, I don't think I ..Kathy, have you seen Donna today?" He asked as his assistant return to her seat, Jelly Donut in hand.  
  
"Nope, Josie in personnel said she took a PA day." Kathy answered. Josh leaned against her desk and looked shocked.  
  
"Donna took a PA day? Donna.who dragged herself in here when she had a fever of one hundred and four? That Donna?" He asked. Kathy just gave him a "And YOU'RE running the country" look and shrugged.  
  
"You know, you're not the most helpful person I've ever met." Josh teased.  
  
"So I've been told." She replied and returned to eating her doughnut. Josh started to come up with a come back of his own.but Margaret came by just then.  
  
"Hey Josh, This was delivered to our office by accident." She said as she handed Josh a red and white UPS letter envelope. Josh looked at it for a moument, noting the computerized label and the lack of return address.  
  
"Security did check this right." He asked as he gingerly held the envelope in his hand.  
  
"I think so." Margaret called over her shoulder as she walked towards the bullpen.  
  
"She thinks so.that's comforting." Josh muttered as he held it in his hands. The envelope would have to wait a little while, Josh thought as he headed back to his office and through it down on his desk.  
  
Picking up the phone, Josh punched in the numbers he knew so well. It rang once, twice.at the third ring he heard a click and the familiar sound of Donna's voice at the other end.  
  
"You have reached the Moss-Endicott residence. Leave your name and number at the beep and we'll get back to you."  
  
"Hey Donna, It's Josh. Sorry I missed you last night. Give me a call at the office and I'll make it up to you." He said quickly as he picked up his jacket and headed back out to senior staff.  
  
Its was hours before he actually got back to his desk. Between a minor skirmish with a agroconcolidation group and the usual staff meetings it was all onto dinner time before he even saw his desk, or the mystery envelope again.  
  
"What ya got?" Sam asked as he poked his head in.  
  
"Gee Kreskin, let me tell you." Josh said, as he held the unopened package against his forehead. "A million dollars and an answer for the deficit."  
  
"Hey be careful.remember what happened the last time you tried to make with the funny.Mr. Secret plan to fight inflation." Sam returned as he walked in, grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge and flopped onto the sofa.  
  
"Shut up." Josh oh so smartly answered. Ripping the bottom of the envelop he reached in and pulled out a single sheet of paper folded in half, obviously read many time.  
  
Sitting down in his chair Josh read it once, twice, a third time. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Could not make it make since. His brain just could not absorb what was on that one piece of paper.  
  
"Josh?" Sam asked, sitting up and taking notice of how quiet and pale He had become. "Josh, who's it from?"  
  
"Donna." Was all he could say, a simple soft sound as he held that paper in his hand. Josh tried to explain, but his mind just didn't know how to make the words fix what she had written.  
  
Standing up Sam got up and walked over to Joshs seat and read what she had written.  
  
"Whoa." He said, looking down at the simple words written there.  
  
I, Donna Moss hear by resign my post as assistant at the White House.  
  
I'm so sorry-Donna  
  
"Oh my god." Sam said, looking at Josh. "Are you OK?" He asked, but Josh could bearly hear him over the din inside his own head. Donna was leaving, maybe already gone. Donna was leaving them.  
  
Donna was leaving him.  
  
No, not possible. He tried to tell himself, but it was right there in black and white. Donna left, left without even saying goodbye. God, how could she leave like that. How could she do that to them.  
  
To him.  
  
"I'm fine Sam." He said, pulling himself out of this thoughts for a moment. Standing up, Josh put his jacket on. "I.I have to go, I promised Amy that I'd be home for dinner tonight." He said as he numbly slid his arms into the sleeves  
  
"Josh." Sam called out behind him, But Josh was already far down the hall. In a moment he was out of the building. It was dark outside, and the street lights cast a otherworldly glow as he guided his car under them.  
  
He was trying not to think, trying not to wonder why she had done it. Why she had ran away from them all. What had happened? He wracked his brain trying to think of anything that might explain it, something he'd done that might have hurt her.  
  
Somehow he ended up on her street, just under the window he knew was in her living-room. He saw the light come on as he stepped onto the sidewalk. Taking the steps two at a time he reached the front door and was pounding on it.  
  
"Donna. Donna." He called as he knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened and a pixie headed brunette opened the door.  
  
"She's not here Josh." Clara Endicott said, as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands "Our super said she left yesterday night."  
  
"Did she say where she was going?" Josh asked, But Clara shook her head.  
  
"Nope Mrs. Malovic tried to get it out of her but Donna can be stubborn. All she said was she had to leave and she paid her half of the rent for the rest of the month until I could get a new roommate." The girl said as she scooped up her oversized orange tabby cat, Jimbo.  
  
"Thank." Josh said softly as he headed back down the stairs. He had almost reached the car when he heard Clara calling his name somewhere behind him.  
  
"Wait, I found this when I got home yesterday. Its got your name on it so I guess she wanted you to have it." She said, as he pulled out a picture frame with a yellow post-it note with his name stuck to it.  
  
Josh sucked in his breath. It was Donna's picture. In it the two of them are dancing at one of the inaugural balls, he never could remember which one. But in that picture they looked like they where having the time of their lives and there was no one else in the whole world.  
  
It had sat on her desk for a long long time. Right up until he started dating Amy. He'd asked her where it went once, but she'd only say she took it home cause she didn't one anyone getting funny ideas.  
  
"Thank you Clara." He said softly. The girl knobbed and went back up the stairs and into the apartment, and he settled into the car and drove home.  
  
"Hi Honey." Amy called, over the loud clipso beat of whatever music she was listening to. She came over and kissed his cheek as he hung his coat up.  
  
"Hey, bad day?" She asked when she noticed the tired look on his face. Pulling off his jacket and loosening his tie Josh could bearly find the straight to find his way to the sofa.  
  
"Yeah." He answered as he leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Poor baby." She purred as she came up behind him and kissed the top of his head. "Want to talk about it?" She asked sympathetically  
  
"No." He answered, eyes still closed.  
  
"OK, Well I'm going to be in the kitchen and then we can see if we can't make everything all right again." Amy said with a playful teasing voice.  
  
But Josh all ready knew that she wouldn't be able to. Things would never be all right again  
  
Donna was gone  
  
And he wasn't quite sure how the hell he was suppose to go on without her. 


	3. A new life

Moving On By Shelly Lee (jerrica76@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer-Standard, Don't own um' never will' Check out NBC and Sorkin  
  
It had been a week, One week since Donna Moss had left Washington behind her. It seemed like so much longer though. In Madison the time always seemed to go by so much more slowly.  
  
She had been counting on that.  
  
Laying under the heavy quilt that her grandmother had made so many years ago, in the bedroom that had been hers since before she was born Donna felt almost as though it hadn't really happened.that Washington had been some sort of dream.  
  
If it hadn't been for the pictures she'd be able to believe that. Sitting on the night-table sat a picture of her Washington family. She couldn't look at it though, It just hurt to much.  
  
"Donna, Are you awake?" Mara Moss asked as she tapped against her daughters door. Blinking twice, Donna pulled herself into a sitting position.  
  
"Yes, Just getting up now." She replied as she managed to fling her feet over the side of the bed.  
  
"OK, breakfasts in fifteen minets, and check the answering machine there are some messages for you" Mara replied. Forcing her still tired body to move, Donna dragged herself down the hall to the shower and stood under the warm water for a long time.  
  
It wasn't fair, she thought. She knew as soon as she did that it was kind of a childish thought but at that moument she felt quite justified to think it. Why did this have to happen. Things where going so good and wham bam, someone pulled a block out and the whole thing fell to pieces.  
  
It has to be this way and you know that, She finally told herself as she got out and pulled a fluffy towel around her body. She couldn't stay. She couldn't and wouldn't hurt those people like that.  
  
She pulled on a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt. It did not good to think of them. She knew what she had done was right, even if it hurt now, it would be so much worse for them later.  
  
As she finally walked down the stairs Donna was greeted by the smell of fresh coffee and flowers. The smell of home. She stopped for a moment at the foot of the stairs and hit the button on the answering machine, leaning against the railing as it played.  
  
"Beep.This is Joshua Lyman calling. We are trying to get a hold of Donna Moss. Please have her call Josh as soon as you see her, any time. She has my numbers.thank you"  
  
"Beep.This is Josh Lyman again. Please let Donna know that whatever happened, we're not mad at her.we.I just want to know that she's OK. Well thanks again."  
  
Donna sat there on the steps, and preceded to listen to Josh leave four more messages, all in the similar vain.call him. And that was the one thing that she could not do.she could not talk to him now and keep it together.  
  
"Donna, You're eggs are getting cold." Mara called from the doorway. Rising up off the step Donna did a quick swipe of her eyes to make sure that no dampness was there.  
  
"Morning Sleeping beauty." Oran Moss said from his seat at the kitchen table where he sat watching CSPAN.  
  
"Morning Dad." She replied as she sat down in her usual seat. She couldn't help just sneaking a look over at the TV as she sat down. There was CJ, doing the morning briefing, a sight that caused Donna to feel instantly homesick.  
  
"You sleep OK Sweetie?" Mara asked as she sat a platter of Eggs and Bacon in front of Donna, The sight of wish caused Donna, who usually loved her mothers breakfast to become instantly nauseous.  
  
"Yeah thanks." She answered as she passed the platter to her father, carefully pulling two pieces of wheat toast and putting them onto her plate. She saw her parents look at her for just a second, but then they all brushed it off.  
  
"Josh called for you a couple of times." Mara said as she slid a bit of bacon on to her own plate. "Must say, we have to give him an "A" for effort."  
  
"Mom." Donna said with a sigh. "I told you I don't want to talk to him, and I don't want you to tell him I'm here.I just.don't." Donna said. They'd already discussed this, she'd already explained why he couldn't know she was here.  
  
"I know Sweetheart, and I respect it. I just think it's a bit harsh to just up and leave and not even tell the boy." She answered back. Donna knew her mothers heart was in the right place, just as she knew they would never tell Josh she was there if she didn't tell them they could.  
  
"It's just complicated mom." Donna said as she picked up her own glass of orange juice, though she couldn't seem to find the least bit of interest in it or the toast that still sat uneaten on her plate.  
  
"Oh for god sakes, leave the poor girl alone Mara." Oran said, shooting Donna a conspirator look. Mara just rolled her eyes and began to clear the dirty dishes from the table.  
  
"Fine, Fine..Donna, When is Joely suppose to come and pick you up?" Mara asked as she placed a stack of plates into the dishwasher.  
  
"She's suppose to be here in five minets to take me over to Hair- Today." She answered as she pushed back from the table. She had almost gotten to the door when Mara came into the hall after her.  
  
"You forgot these." She said, as she handed Donna a clear plastic baggy. "Eat something." She said seriously as she handed the bag to her daughter.  
  
"Got it chief." Donna joked as she stuck the baggy into her coat pocket. Her mother just looked at Donna then, a strange happy-sad look on her face as she brought her hand up and touched Donna's long golden hair.  
  
"Call him when you get home.You'll both feel better." Mara said softly.  
  
"Mom" Donna started, not quite sure what to say to make her understand, But it didn't really matter, as a moument later Donna's older sister Joely pulled into the drive.  
  
"Hi Mom." Joely called. "Sorry for the crash and dash but the two little monsters are just about to fall asleep and I am NOT about to wake them." Joely said, motioning to the back seat where her three year old Darla and her ten week old Dathan where both dozing in their car seats.  
  
Donna gave her mom a slight hug. "I'll see you later." She said and ran over to the car. It was good to go out with Joely, Donna realized as she road with her sister through the town where they both had spent most of their childhood. Being with Joely and the kids helped her take her mind off of Washington, and what had brought her back home after being so long away.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Joely asked. Donna just knobbed from her place on the elevated barber chair. She closed her eyes tight and waited for the hairdresser to take the first cut.  
  
Twenty minets later a great pile of blond locks covered the floor of Hair-Today. Donna had still not opened her eyes, almost afraid to see what she'd done to herself, even though Joely kept exclaiming that it was darling.  
  
"OK Kido, you're done." Mary Ann, the hairdresser proclaimed. Donna forced her eyes open and gazed in the mirror at her new self. Her long blond hair, now shaped into a short, shaggy cut was shocking but also oddly satisfying.  
  
"I like it." Donna said, with a grin. Joely knobbed and a moument later they where back outside.  
  
"OK, This is really weird." Joely said, as she played with one of the wispy locks of hair that framed Donna's face. "But cool."  
  
Donna was having such a good time with Joely that she was almost able to forget about everything, but all to soon it was time to go back.  
  
They walked into the house, Joely carrying Darla and Donna holding Dathan in his pumpkin seat.  
  
"They won't be back for awhile. Mom has French cooking class." Joely replied as she laid Darla down on the guest bed.  
  
"That's OK, I think I'm probably just going to unpack an maybe catch a nap." Donna answered as she sat Dathan's pumpkin seat down beside her on the sofa.  
  
"You still haven't told them have you?" Joely asked as she handed Donna a mug of sun tea.  
  
"They know." Donna said, not looking at her sister but instead gently playing with the babies tiny toes. "I told them before I came home."  
  
"But you didn't tell everyone did you?" Joely asked, knowing her kid sister better then almost anyone on the planet.  
  
"Joely.I couldn't do it." Donna simply answered "I couldn't tell them." She replied sadly. Joely just shook her head and put her arm around Donnas shoulder.  
  
"You should." Was all she said. Donna thought about it for half a moument.but she knew in her heart that she could never go back. She had left that life behind and now it was up to her to make this new life work.  
  
She just wish she knew how. 


	4. De-Limon Ade

Moving On (jerrica76@yahoo.com) By Shelly Lee  
  
Disclaimer-Standard, Don't own um' never will' Check out NBC and Sorkin  
  
  
  
"Josh."  
  
"Josh"  
  
"JOSH!"  
  
She really hated this. Its bad enough that she lost her job because of a bad play, but now she was forced to wake up at the crack of dawn to make sure her boyfriend got out the door to HIS job at the White House on time.  
  
Sometimes, Amy Gardner just didn't think life was fair.  
  
Listening to the mumbling that signaled that Josh was finally awake, Amy got up and pulled her rode an padded into the kitchen. As usual Josh had no coffee.  
  
As cute and funny and sweet as this guy could be Josh was still your basic man in a lot of ways. Amy quickly poured some water into the coffee maker and shuttered at the sight of the inky muck that came out into the pot.  
  
"Coffee.Must have Coffee." Josh grumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen. Handing him a cup of the inky goo, Amy went to work scrambling two eggs into a bowl.  
  
"I'm going to have to cancel on lunch today." Amy said, as she whisked the eggs.  
  
"We had a lunch?" Cro-magium man muttered as he took a long drag on his "coffee"  
  
"Yes, and I'm going to have to cancel. I have a meeting about a job offer. Do you want me to leave something out for you?" She asked as she poured the eggs into the pan.  
  
"No, I'll grab something in the mess." He replied as he finally became the somewhat adorable human she knew he could be.  
  
"Kay, Like I said It's just a meeting but..you know."  
  
"Yeah, you should definitely go." He replied, "I'm going to get dressed. Let me know when the eggs are done." He called as he started back towards the bedroom.  
  
Amy sat down at the kitchen table and propped her feet up in a chair as she waited for her eggs to finish. As she started to sit down, the table shifted and a pile of mail fell to the floor.  
  
Amy picked up the fallen pieces, bearly noticing them until she saw one.PeopleFinders, it said on the envelope. Amy didn't need to open it, She knew all to well what it was.  
  
He hadn't stopped looking for her, Not since she'd left over two months earlier. She was just beginning to get the feeling that Josh would never really stop looking for Donna Moss until he darn well found her.  
  
And somehow she doubted that if she left, he would do the same.  
  
Silly man, she thought to herself. He loved her, and he loved her still. She'd known it from the first day she'd met him, when she mentioned Donna.He just wasn't able to admit it to himself.  
  
If he hadn't been so charming in his little kid way, Amy probably never would have excepted his offer of a date, Never would have stepped into this. She'd known it was dangerous and dumb right from the start but just hadn't been able to stop herself.  
  
Sooner or later she'd have to let him go. Because in the end.He was not hers, and would never ever be. That the relationship had lingered this long was a testament to his like-a-ability.  
  
I've grown accustomed to his face, she thought as she remembered the line she had heard once long ago. It was comfortable and safe, just what she needed right now.  
  
But all that probably didn't matter. In the months since Donna Moss disappeared from Washington Josh had not been able to get even the slightest hint of a trace on Donna's whereabouts.  
  
She had heard him doing the calls a few times. All he ever seemed to get out of anyone was the slight reassurance that Donna was OK. He couldn't get an address from the post office even. Donna had had all her mail sent to a re-mailing center with a confidentiality clause.  
  
"Hey, You're eggs are burning." Josh replied as he stepped out in his suit. Amy shock herself once and got up, turning the eggs over. Josh came over and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See you tonight." She said as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Good Luck." He'd called. She listened, then heard his footsteps going down the hall. The morning passed as it usually did for those not working, but that was OK. This Job interview was going to go well.she could feel it.  
  
Dressing in her best "Powersuit" Amy headed down to the Cock and Bull and waited for her party to arrive. She was there twenty minutes and a half a white wine sprizter when a tall dark hared man arrived.  
  
"Hi Amy, Good to see you again." He said in a friendly tone. After a few minutes of chit-chat he got right down to the business at hand.  
  
"We want you Amy, We can't think of anyone that would be a better columness for our us then you." He said as he pulled out a thick stack of papers and sat them down on the table.  
  
"We've decided to go ahead with all your requests and we would love to get started just as soon as you meet with our issues director. You'll love her, she's something special." He said. Amy was to ecstatic to even believe what she was hearing.she was going to be a columness. She would be on the way again.  
  
"When can I meet her?" Amy answered.  
  
"We can fly you out today." He answered taking a long drink of his tonic water.  
  
"Fly? She's out of state then?" Amy asked, suddenly getting a strange cold feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Yes, She's based in Madison but used to live here in Washington. Maybe you know her.Her name is Donna Moss." Amy felt her stomach fall to the floor.Donna.Josh's Donna.  
  
Oh Crap 


	5. The fool in love with the fool whos stil...

Moving On (jerrica76@yahoo.com) By Shelly Lee  
  
Disclaimer-Standard, Don't own um' never will' Check out NBC and Sorkin  
  
  
  
"Good morning Ma'am." The cab driver said as Donna stepped into his car. It had been anything but a good morning for her. It had started when she'd woken up with a fever in the night, and proceeded the rest of the hours when she should have been sleeping kneeling in the bathroom emptying herself of anything she ever even though of eating.  
  
After being chased around the house by her worrying mother, it was almost a relief when Donna had received the phone call from Casey, at least it would have been except for what he was calling about.  
  
"Casey, you can NOT do this to me." Donna said, as she slumped down into the arm chair beside the phone. "I can not do this one."  
  
"Come on Donna, You're my point man on this one. I promise it won't take you very long to interview her. She's really great." He said. Feeling her Tylenol start to wear off Donna closed her eyes and leaned back.  
  
"Fine. When is she coming in?" She asked as she contemplated having her head examined for ever agreeing to take this job.  
  
"She's on the ten o'clock flight. We booked her an eleven thirty return so you'll probably want to just grab a cup of coffee or something at the airport." Casey said cheerfully, never knowing that his suggestions had sent her stomach into a whole new series of flip flops.  
  
"You own me for this Casey." She said as she grabbed a pen and wrote down the flight number and time.  
  
"Great you'll love her. Her name is Amy Gardner. Listen, Chuck is having a mental breakdown over here so I'll have to call you back."  
  
"Amy.Wait, Casey I can't.CASEY." She called into the phone. He'd already hung up, and there was Donna left holding the phone. This was not happening, this was so not happening. Donna tried to tell herself over and over again.  
  
But it was, She was going to have to have a lunch with Amy Gardner.  
  
As if she didn't feel like crawling under her bed enough.  
  
"Donna. What are you doing out of bed?" Mara asked as she fussed over her daughter. Donna shook her mom off and stood up.  
  
"I'm getting ready to go to the airport." She said simply as she dragged herself up the stairs and back to her room to pull on something appropriate to wear to her funeral.  
  
"Why and the world are you going to the airport.How high is your fever?" Mara asked as she came over and pressed her hand to Donnas forehead.  
  
"I'm fine." She muttered as she pulled on a pair of tan slacks and a blue sweater. "Just a little upset stomach."  
  
"Donna, are you sure. I thought Howard said." Mara started, but then stopped when Donna turned and gave her a look. Walking over, Donna placed a kiss on her Mothers cheek.  
  
"Mom, I'm a grown woman and I am OK." She said. She hated that worried look on her mothers face, but Donna knew that she had to do this, even though she didn't want to.  
  
"OK Sweetie." Mara said, then walked back down the stairs to try and get away before Donna saw the wetness in her eyes.  
  
She didn't make it.  
  
Donna felt an ache in her heart then as she watched her mom disappear into the kitchen. She knew that they where worried about her. She just didn't know how to help them know that she had made her choices and was OK now.  
  
And that brought her to where Donna found herself now, sitting in the back seat of a yellow cab going to the airport to pick up the girlfriend of her ex-boss.  
  
God must be having a good laugh, She though as they pulled up in front of the airport. Stepping into the terminal Donna felt the nervous hum in her stomach grow.  
  
Then there she was. She could see Amy walking into the terminal holding a black leather briefcase. Taking a quick steadying breath Donna walked over to her.  
  
"Hello Amy." She said, offering her hand to her. Amy returned her greeting and took her hand, giving it a slight shake. They exchanged the usual pleasantries for a few minutes.  
  
They settled into a booth in the airports coffee shop, and somehow Donna managed to pull it together enough to get through the business part of their meeting.  
  
"He misses you." Amy finally said, after a long silence. Donna tried to pretend she didn't know who Amy was talking about, even though they both knew it was Josh.  
  
God, God, God she really didn't want to do this, didn't want to talk about Josh with Amy.  
  
"I'm would think he'd be to busy to even notice I was gone." Donna answered. Picking up a pencil she began writing, hoping this would throw Amy off her current train of thought, but that would seem not to be the case.  
  
"If you think that you're more of a fool then I am." Amy replied, looking Donna right in the face. "And I never thought you a fool."  
  
Donna blinked once, letting her pencil sit on the tablet in front of her. Her mind was having trouble processing what Amy had just said. Josh missed her, she had known he would, but she had thought that by now she would be bearly remembered.  
  
"Amy." She started, but was interrupted when Amy held up her hand.  
  
"Donna, he loves you. I don't know how far you two ever went with this, but he loves you and you love him, Even if you don't know it you do. I'm just. I am just the woman foolish enough to be in love with him too." She said as she got up and picked up her briefcase.  
  
"Amy, you're not a fool." Donna said, trying to motion for her to set back down, but she just shook her off.  
  
"I'd better go, I'm going to miss my flight." Amy said. Donna was so stunned that it was almost on automatic pilot that she rose and went to shake Amys hand.  
  
"Donna." She called when she was halfway down the corridor. "Call him. You won't be sorry." She said, then disappeared into the plane.  
  
Donna walked back out of the airport, even flagged down a cab to take her home. All of this while still pondering the words that Amy had said. Josh missed her, he loved her. Even now the words warmed her with a slight hope.  
  
But also a bittersweet sadness that the words had come from Amy and not Josh himself. She couldn't help but think of how much she would have loved to hear him say those words. How would things have been different if he had.  
  
But now, now if he knew. If she told him how much she loved him to. It would hurt him to much.  
  
Stepping into the house, Donna was grateful to find it empty. Sitting on the step she starred at the telephone, fighting with herself. Call him, Don't call him. Both arguments battling inside her head.  
  
In the end, she could not stop her fingers from picking up the phone and punching in the phone number she knew all to well.  
  
"White House." A voice said. For a moument Donna couldn't even speak. What in the world could she say "Sorry I've been gone for months without even telling you why." She couldn't do that. Taking a deep breath she finally decided what she would do.  
  
"Yes, My name is Donna Moss, Josh Lyman Please." She said quickly.  
  
"One moment please." She said, and for a long moument there was silence that tore Donna apart. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lyman is in a meeting. Can I take a message."  
  
"No, No message." Donna said, feeling suddenly weak and tired. She placed the phone back on the cradle. Quietly Donna walked up the stairs and lay down, fully dress on top of her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
And tried to fall into dreamless sleep. 


	6. Almost

Moving On (jerrica76@yahoo.com) By Shelly Lee  
  
Disclaimer-Standard, Don't own um' never will' Check out NBC and Sorkin  
  
  
  
"Josh, Leo wants to see the file on 431."  
  
"Sure Margaret, Just.Hey, Um." Josh started to say, then remembered that he didn't know the name of the brunette who was acting as his aide today. "Do you remember where I put the file for 431?" The girl just gave him a slightly blank look.  
  
"Was it in the lavender folder, or the green one?" She asked, holding up two thick legal folders.  
  
"First off It's purple not lavender, and yes." He grumbled as he pulled the folder from her hands. Margaret just gave him a raised eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her in a way that reminded him of his fourth grade teacher.  
  
"See it's purple. Men don't have lavender folders." He said, as if to explain it. Margaret just shook her head and took the folder from him "Um.Why don't you go down to the mess and grab something to eat." He said to the brown hared girl.  
  
"Ok, I'll just put your messages on the desk." She replied as she got up and walked into the office.  
  
"Well, She's doing all right. At least she's the first one to stay until lunch." Margaret said. Josh just scowled.  
  
"Can I help it if they don't see fit to do the work required for their pay?" He asked.  
  
"Only if we forgot to give them their hazard pay." Margaret answered back. Josh gave a half hearted try at being offended, but then just waved her off.  
  
"You can be a mean woman sometimes Margaret." He called after her as she walked down the hall.  
  
"I know." Was her only reply. Josh chuckled slightly at that and walked into his office. He walking over to the desk and picked up his phone messages and flipped throw them. A congressman here, a Senator there..and ...  
  
Donna Moss!  
  
Jumping up from his seat Josh flew out of the door faster then he knew his legs could carry him. Donna had called, after all these months Donna had call him.  
  
But left no message.  
  
What was going on? His mind was racing with thoughts as he stormed through the Corridor and down the stairs. With both hands Josh pushed opened the doors to the Mess and saw his brown hared temp eating at one of the far tables.  
  
"Hey." He said, once again stymied by her lack of name "When did this call come in?" He asked as he handed her the message sheet.  
  
"It says right on there. About a half hour ago, when you were in the meeting with Ms. Cregg." She said as she sat her turkey sandwich down.  
  
"Are you sure she didn't leave a message, somewhere I could return her call." Josh asked, hoping that maybe she just forgot to write down the information when she'd filled out the message slip.  
  
"No, Every things there. I asked her if she wanted to leave a message and she said no. Was.was that OK?" She asked nervously.  
  
Josh just shook his head and frowned. "No, but it's not your fault." He said as he started to walk back out of the room, holding on to this little piece of paper that had brought him so much hope.  
  
"Mr. Lyman. You might try checking with the switchboard operator. I think they had the numbers of every call in and out of the west wing on a computer down there." She said.  
  
Josh's face broke into a smile as he heard this.  
  
"Thanks.Um." He started.  
  
"Darlene." She answered, giving him a name to put of the face.  
  
"Thank you Darlene." He called, as he stood out the door and towards the phone hub in the basement. The lone occupant of the office seemed surprised when he walked in, and even more surprised when he spoke.  
  
"Is there any way you can find me the number of a call that came in about a half hour ago?" He asked the little round faced woman who just stared at him from behind her computer.  
  
"I can try, Mr. Lyman." She said, taking the message slip from him, then frowning. "I'm sorry Sir, our system was down for a upgrade at that time." She said handing the note back to him.  
  
Josh felt like he'd just been on a roller coaster. The sick feeling in his stomach persisting even after he got back to his office. He'd missed her, Donna had tried to get to him and he'd missed her because he had to listen to another round of the president and Toby show.  
  
What if she was hurt, What if she needed him.He hadn't been there. He felt like throwing up as he sat there and stared out at the Washington skyline outside his window and suddenly it amazed him how you can be so high up and still feel like you're two feet tall.  
  
"Hey Hot stuff."  
  
"Amy, What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd be back until eleven." Josh said as he came over and gave her a peck on the cheek. Amy smiled and put her briefcase down and took a seat.  
  
"It didn't take as long as I thought." She said, "I got the job." She said with a glowing smile "I'm a columness." She laughed.  
  
"Congratulations." Josh said, giving her a smile. "That's great." But he couldn't keep up the masquerade for long. About ten minutes into the small talk Amy gave him a strange look.  
  
"You having a bad day or something?" She asked him as she fished a packet of peanut butter crackers from her bag. Josh just shook his head and settled back in his chair.  
  
He could have told her about the message then, But Josh didn't like to talk about Donna with Amy. It seemed somehow.like taking two girls to the prom and telling them about it, no one was exactly happy.  
  
Luckily Amy changes trains of thought like most people change subways.  
  
"Lets go for a walk?" Amy said, standing up. Josh just looked at her light she'd grown another head.  
  
"Amy, I have work to do."  
  
"And you'll do it. After we walk. Come on, I want to talk to you." She said. Feeling that he'd never be able to get out of this he sighed and got up.  
  
"Can we at least get a hot dog first?" He asked.  
  
A few minutes later they were sitting on a bench looking out at the Washington monument.  
  
"I love it here. When I first came to Washington I could set here for hours." Amy said with a sigh as she sipped a café mocha freeze. Josh nodded and took a bite of his hot dog, hoping he could get this done before Leo or Toby came looking for him.  
  
"Josh." She started, then stopped again. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked, as he nearly choked on a mouthful of hot dog.  
  
"I said, Do you love me?" She asked again. When he just stared at her for a moment, Amy smiled. She had her answer.  
  
"Its OK. I already knew." She said as she sat her freeze down. "You miss her don't you?" She asked him, knowing he'd know who she meant  
  
"Only every day." He said honestly. Amy was quiet for a long moment. Then she reached inside her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. Leaning in she kissed his cheek and pressed the paper into his hand.  
  
"What is this?" He asked, not quite sure if he meant this conversation or the paper he held folded in his palms.  
  
"The stuff dreams are made of." She said softly, then kissed his cheek and stood up. "I'm.I'm going to move my stuff back over to my place tonight." She said. A second later she was gone and it was only then that Josh opened th note that she had given him.  
  
It took his breath away as he read what she'd written.  
  
The name Donna Moss, and an address in Madison, Wisconsin. 


	7. to-get-her

Moving On (jerrica76@yahoo.com) By Shelly Lee  
  
Disclaimer-Standard, Don't own um' never will' Check out NBC and Sorkin  
  
  
  
Donna woke up heavily, rubbing her eyes twice to get them open. Dragging her feet to the floor she nudged them into her fuzzy slippers and walked down the stairs without even changing out of her pajamas.  
  
"Hey Sleepy head." Oran said as she walked into the kitchen. Donna walked over and gave her father a kiss on the top of his head, then poured herself a cup of coffee and slumped down into a kitchen chair beside him.  
  
"Morning.Where's mom?" She asked as she tucked her feet under her and struggled to make herself wake up the rest of the way.  
  
"She had to go to the VFW to help get ready for the pancake breakfast their having tomorrow. By the way, are you suppose to have that?" He motioned to the steaming mug she held in her hands, causing Donna to scowl.  
  
"Don't start."  
  
"I'm just saying." He said, as he sat his newspaper down. "We really don't mean to be nags Telly.You know that." He said, softening her with the use of her old baby nickname. "We just worry about you." He said simply  
  
"I know, But I am a grown woman and can take care of myself now." She said. Oran only smiled at her.  
  
"That you are, but you will always be our baby." He said and looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Dad, don't look at me like that." She said gently. He only nodded and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry baby." He said, and handed her the front section of the newspaper, But Donna only shook it away.  
  
"Never tells you what you want to know, does it?" He asked as he set the paper down on the table. Donna opened her mouth and started to come back with a witty dodge, but then remember this was her father, and he never fell for that.  
  
"You could call them you know. I don't think you'd get arrested for it." Oran said simply as he picked up one of his wife's banana muffins. "They might even like to hear from you."  
  
"Daddy I explained all that to you before I came here." She said, But she could tell that he was not going to except that as an answer.  
  
"Yes, yes and do you see anyone calling up that boss of yours and telling him where your. Though god knows we've had enough opportunities. I swear if I talk to that boy one more time I'm going to install a private line just for his calls."  
  
"Josh can be awfully persistent." Donna said, trying to hide the slight bit of wistfulness that tried to creep into her voice.  
  
"More like he's missing someone awfully bad." Oran said and looked at his daughter. "Anyone that chases someone around that much must care about them more then just a little." He said.  
  
"He's one of my best friends."  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry but I've never talked about Harry Nicholas the way that boy talks about you." He said and gave her a exasperated laugh as he got up and kissed Donna on her forehead.  
  
"Telly my sweet, You were always to stubborn for your own good. Call the boy. I know he won't be anything but happy to hear your voice." He said. "And I would not be anything but happy to see my Telly smile again."  
  
"Daddy." She started to say. But Oran just poured the rest of his coffee out and headed towards the door to his garage workshop having said his peace. Her slight appetite having now dissipated, Donna rose and walked back to her room, pulling on a pair of gray sweat pants and a T-shirt.  
  
She had just reached the top of the staircase when she heard the steady knocking on the front door. She waited a moment to see if her father would come in and get it.  
  
'I'm coming." She called as she came down the steps. She was nearly to the bottom when she finally saw the figure knocking on the door, and that nearly took her breath away.  
  
"Josh."  
  
"You left in the middle of the night." He said, And even through the screen she could see the dark clouds in his eyes. God, she had hurt him. She hadn't meant to, but even from here she could see it.  
  
"What are you doing here Josh?" She asked as she opened the door and let him into the living room. She motioned for him to sit down, but Josh just stood there looking at her like he hadn't seen her in a million years.  
  
"Looking for my assistant." He said simply. Donna thought her heart would break then. He wasn't mad at her, even now she knew that he held no anger for her. Hurt, confusion, but not anger.  
  
Wrapping her arms around herself Donna turned and closed her eyes, trying to get her feelings under control.  
  
"There are plenty of other aids in the White House pool that you could have as an assistant." She said softly, trying her best to keep her eyes from misting as he came closer to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You are the only aid I need Donna." He said simply. "No one else could do." He said softly, and turned her around. She knew from the look on his face that her efforts to hind her tears hadn't been effective.  
  
"Don't say that Josh." She whispered around the lump in her throat.  
  
"Why not, we both know no one else would put up with me." He answered back, giving her that dimpled smile that had been haunting her dreams since she'd left town all those months ago.  
  
"Why do you have to make this so hard." She said, suddenly feeling a sudden flash of irritation. "Why are you making me explain this to you."  
  
"Because you are my best friend and I would like to know why you decided to drop out of my life without a single word." Josh replied.  
  
"Josh." She started  
  
"Why." He asked again, getting almost up to her face. "Explain to me why Donna?"  
  
"Because I'm sick you asshole, There does knowing make you feel better." She said through a tight throat. As soon as the words hit the air she wished she had a net and could pull them back in, but it was to late.  
  
She felt a pain deep in her chest as she watched the words sink in to Josh's brain, watched the color slowly rise in his cheeks and the three deep worry lines cross his forehead.  
  
"What.What is it?" He asked in a choked whisper.  
  
"Cardiomiapothy, it's a..virus that attacks the heart muscle." She said softly, repeating the words that she'd grown so used to hearing and even saying even since she'd been diagnosed.  
  
"How bad?" He asked, in a voice so soft that it almost made her want to cry.  
  
"Bad Josh, really really bad." Was all she could say as he own tears finally overwhelmed her and she began to sob. "Really bad."  
  
No more words where spoken then, He just came to her and wrapped her up in his arms. He held her then as she cried for what seemed like hours. Cried for every time she'd held back, for ever fear she'd tucked back in her mind.  
  
And through it all he held her, rocking her gently in his arms.  
  
And in a strange way, it was almost as good as being well. 


	8. Beginning and end

Moving On (jerrica76@yahoo.com) By Shelly Lee  
  
Disclaimer-Standard, Don't own um' never will' Check out NBC and Sorkin  
  
Dedicated to all the dear people who sent feedback, you're the reason why- Shelly  
  
Josh didn't know what to say, he almost didn't know what to thing. All that he could do was replay the words that she had said to him over and over again inside his head.  
  
"Cardiomiapothy.Heart.Really bad." They kept running through his head like a terrible song. He could feel her sobbing in his arms, wetting the front of his shirt through to the skin, but he didn't even care.  
  
Donna was sick.  
  
He hadn't expected that, hadn't let that thought even touch his mind in all the months that she was gone but now it was there, full force and as real as she was at that moument.  
  
"Donna, Did you see where your mother left the wood glue?" A voice called out from somewhere beyond them. Josh felt a sudden emptiness as Donna stepped back and wiped her eyes quickly.  
  
"Try in the third drawer of the sideboard." She called out. For a moument something quiet passed through them and there was nothing to say at all. To much had been said to try to say anymore just then.  
  
Instead Donna just looked at him and gave him a somewhat shaky smile.  
  
"Lets go for a walk." She said. Nodding quickly Josh followed her out the door and they began to walk down the dusty front lane that he'd driven up only a few moments before.  
  
For a long time they didn't say anything at all, just letting everything sink in. For Josh this was almost murder. He wanted to yell, wanted to cry, wanted to tell her that everything would be all right.  
  
But he knew that he couldn't say that because there was no way that he could ever know if it were true.  
  
And they had never lied to each other, even when it hurt.  
  
"I missed you." He said finally, realizing that the truth would probably be the best thing to start with.  
  
"I missed you to." She answered, then reached down and carefully took his hand in hers. Josh didn't say anything about it, just gave her a slight smile and a squeeze of the hand.  
  
"You didn't have to go you know, we could have." Josh started simply. Donna just sighed then and stopped walking.  
  
"Yes.I did." She answered. Josh felt his confusion raise a level as he looked at her then.  
  
"Why, because you're sick? Donna, last time I looked that didn't break any kind of laws, even in the White House." He replied. She let go of his hand then and started to walk forward a bit, but Josh knew that he couldn't let up now.  
  
"Why did you have to go Donna?" He asked her gently, as he stood in front of her looking into her eyes.  
  
"Because of this Josh, This is why I couldn't stay." She said finally.  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"Because I couldn't do this, Because I knew that If I stayed there then eventually it would become to much of a distraction. Josh how much of a help could I be. The only thing they can do for me is give me a heart transplant Josh. Josh.I couldn't let you watch me die." She said desperately  
  
"You're not going to die Donna." Josh said.  
  
"Josh, I might.If I don't get to have a transplant in time I could.." She started to say. Josh walked away from her then, but only for a moument, then he stalked back.  
  
"No, You are not going to die Donna. That's it, end of story." He said in a voice that was almost anger but not and also did not quite hide the something else that was linger under his words.  
  
"Josh."  
  
"No, You're not going to die. You're Donnatella Moss, and you don't get to die one minute before I do." He said then in a voice that sounded more like a plead then a command.  
  
Josh didn't know what to do, or what to say. His feelings were to big for any of the words that he held inside that great big brain of his. She could die, she really really could. For a moument it felt like all the air around him had disappeared and he had to fight for breath.  
  
He could loss her.  
  
She came to him then, wrapping him up in her arms and holding him close until he was able to get his breath again. Holding her then helped to remind him that she was real and that she was here.  
  
"Its OK Josh, I really am OK. I just.I couldn't wait for whatever is going to happen there. It would have been to hard for all of us." She said softly as she rested her forehead against his.  
  
"And now, Can you come back now." He asked her in a raspy whisper.  
  
"Josh.Nothing changed. I'm still sick, probably going to get sicker. And you are still needed back in Washington with everyone else." She said sadly. "I don't belong there anymore."  
  
"Damn it Donna, you do. If you had any idea what a mess things have been since you've gone you'd never be able to say that again." He answered back.  
  
"Josh, right now.this minute. I am OK, I'm health and the sun is shinny. I don't want to fight with you about this." She replied as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come back just for a little while then, Just.until .well, until you want to come home." He said, refusing to let the thought that she might become to ill to stay enter his mind. "Come back and help us until then.help me." He pleaded.  
  
He watched her then, and waited for a moument. He could see the possibility crossing her mind, even though she hadn't said a word.  
  
"I'll think about it, OK?" She answered, and he rewarded her with a grin. "If you promise me that we don't have to talk about this again for the rest of your visit."  
  
"All right." He said, and felt himself lift a bit. Donna shook her head and gave him a smile as they walked back up to the house. "So.What do you do out here in the wilderness?" He asked  
  
"Josh, it's Wisconsin, not Siberia." She joked. He laughed then, and realized it was probably the first time in weeks he'd done that. "Mom and Dad are going to the finale dinner for mom's French cooking class so I had planned to stay home and watch videos."  
  
"Sounds good, I have to run over and check into the hotel and then I'll meet you back here." He said as they topped the stairs.  
  
"You'll do no such thing." Mara Moss said as she saw them walking onto the porch. "You're going to stay here with us." Mara said as she smiled over at Josh.  
  
"Mom I'm sure he'd be more comfortable in a hotel." Donna said.  
  
"No, actually here's fine." Josh said as he grinned at Mrs. Moss. "Thank you for the kind offer Ma'am." He said.  
  
"Fine." Donna answered, Throwing her hands up in the air. "But I get to pick the movie." She said stubbornly and walked back into the house. Josh just laughed and turned to Mara Moss who motioned for him to sit down with her on the porch swing.  
  
"I'm very glad to see you Josh. Donna won't say a word but we knew she was missing all of you." She said as she tucked her feet  
  
"We've missed her too." He answered. "When she left we where all worried about her." He started, not bothering to mention that he'd be the most worried of them all.  
  
"I am sorry about that. I wanted to tell you but Donna made us swear not to. She just, she can be very very stubborn when she thinks she's right." Mara said simply. "She just wanted to spare you I suppose." Mara said sadly.  
  
"She's going to be fine you know Mara." He said, not sure if he was saying it more for her or for himself. Mara only patted his shoulder.  
  
"We're all praying she will be." She said. "Well I better get back inside and get the bed ready for you. I hope the sleeper sofa is OK?" She said as she got up and headed towards the house.  
  
"It will be fine." Josh said with a smile. A little while later He walked in with his suitcase and placed it in a small closet off the living room. He could see the sofa had been pulled out and fresh sheets place on it.  
  
"Mom and Dad had to leave. They said they'd give you a proper welcome in the morning." Donna said as she walked in carrying a plastic video box and a big bowl of popcorn.  
  
"Nice On Some there Jo-jo." He teased as she walked pass him and sat the popcorn down on the coffee table. He was teasing of coarse because he could never tell her that even in boxers and a T-shirt she was about the cutest thing he'd ever seen.  
  
"Hey you invited yourself to this party so no complaining." She said as she started the movie and flopped down on the bed beside him.  
  
"Fine by me." He answered as he stretched out beside her on the bed. Josh never did find out what the movie was about, he fell asleep within the first forty-five minutes. When he woke up, he was greeted by quiet, the TV gently glowing a solid blue. Rolling over he gazed at Donna in the light of the pale blue glow of the TV screen.  
  
Donna had fallen asleep to. For a long moument he just lay there and gazed at her, trying to memorize how she looked. She'd stolen his pillow sometime during their sleep, but Josh found he didn't mind, he'd have gladly let her have his pillow ever night to be able to lay here and have her near forever.  
  
And he knew then, as he lay there looking at her in the blue glow, that things had changed. She would never ever be just his friend again, if in fact she ever had been. He knew that he couldn't bear to loss her again.  
  
And tomorrow, Tomorrow would be a new day  
  
In more ways then one. 


End file.
